The Life of Rey
by nikeballerz
Summary: This basically is a story about the life of Rey, which will focus more on his lobve life. I know its weird but I got this idea from a Rp I had. Im back! Gonna update real soon as i have to rewrite the whole chapter as my previous computer crashed....
1. Introduction

This is a story inspired by a roleplay that has since been shut down on GSO. Wrote this to kinda spend my holidays. At this present moment, I am unsure whether the interest will stay or die off eventually. I am not even sure whether people will read this eventually.

Main characters:

Rey Za Burrel

Cagalli Yula Attha

Supporting Cast:

Shinn Asuka

Kira Yamato

Rau Le Crescent

More will be added when they appear.

I will not follow the story of GS and GSD. Though I would be making references to them. This will mostly be about Rey and Cagalli. Story will be developed according to how I feel like it. Comments, however, would be very welcome. You can do so by contacting me through email.

Any references to anyone or anything, alive or not, are purely coincidental. Views presented in this fanfic does not reflect views of members GSO or myself. Finally, this is a work of fiction…. (Why are you here if you are expecting non-fiction….)


	2. Prelude: Creation

Test-tube. Rey began his life in a test-tube. To produce the ultimate coordinator Kira Yamato, Ulen Hibiki developed an artificial womb designed to produce biologically perfect children. The result would be the Ultimate Coordinator, whose every attribute could be scientifically controlled. Of the countless embryos which Hibiki used as test subjects for this artificial womb, his son Kira Yamato is believed to be the only complete survivor. Others that survived the first few years suffered from ailments such as sped-up aging. The only solution will be to take pills to counter the effect. Rey za burrel was one of these "imperfect" clones. His life is destined to be shadowed by the ultimate coordinator. His life is destined to be influenced by the likes of Gilbert Dullindal and Rau Le Crescent.

Rau Le Crescent acted as a mentor to the young Rey, who needed the guidance of a parent. But who would his parents be? The stone-cold test-tube? Or the group of researchers that brought him to this world? None of those two would care about the life and death of Rey and he depended on Rau to guide him along.

Rau gave him guidance and brought him up like his own child. In CE 68, they move to Heliopolis, due to Rau being assigned to keep tabs on the supposedly neutral colonyHe just knew that he hated the pills that Rau made him take everyday. He hated those pills to the core but Rau forced him to take it, not giving him a reason.. Rau did it for the welfare of Rey. How could someone that young understand the meaning behind cloning. How will he react to the way he was different from other fellow coordinators who did not have to suffer the fate of longterm medication.

In CE 69 9.11, Rey enrolls in technical college at Heliopolis. Only 14, Rey knew nothing about the outside world. He only knew about his own life. What would a 14 know about protecting his homeland, or his responsibility as a warrior when he grew up. However, someone special is going to cause him to think for more than just himself. Who that was, he had no idea. He is assigned to the same class as his future destined arch enemy, Kira Yamato. Along with him, in the class were Shinn Asuka, Cagalli Yula Attha, Athrun Zala, Asagi Caldwell, Stellar Loussier and others. All these people will eventually be people he side with or against. Some of which, he will develop strong friendship. Others will become enemies he will fire at in future.

The adventures of Rey Za Burrel begins next chapter.


	3. Chapter 1: Beginnings

Chapter 1: Beginning

"Rey, get up for school. Its your first day you know."

"Rau, cant I just get a few more minutes? It's the first day any way."

Rau calmly walked out of the room. After a few seconds, pleasant sounding piano sounds came from outside. The only thing in the world that will make him wake up will be his beloved piano, a passion that Rau taught him when he was young. Rey found the love of his life and has never stopped since. Rey rubbed his sleepy eyes and slowly made his way to the sink and stared at the mirror, which coldly stared back at him.

"First day… Whats so special about the first day…." Rey grumbled as he grabbed his toothbrush and stuck it right into his mouth.

True they have been living here for a month now. But the past month, Rey did nothing besides occupying himself on his piano and staring out of the window. He didn't care that much about anything else. He just wanted to get the school year over and done with so that he can finally go back to PLANT.

Rey walked to his school, sure that its going to be a boring start to a boring year. But no one can be sure until he really tries it out. He noticed a bunch of kids running around the school but decides that he only want to head to his class, sit down and catch up on some sleep. He had been up deep into the night, trying to practice a new song he wrote a few days ago. He entered the class and took a seat near the window. He shot gazes at the other members of his class. There was no one he could recognize. Which is pretty obvious since he was a new transfer. The rest of the class has been together for about 2 years before Rey joined them in the middle. Rey didn't bother to introduce himself to them as he know that he will definitely be introduced by his teachers. Then, he can try to make new friends. He placed his head on the table and shut his eyes.

Cagalli woke up the same way she had for the past 2 years. She jumped up of her bed and went to the kitchen.

"Good Morning Kira. "

"Hey, Cagalli. Had a nice sleep?"

Cagalli gave a nod as she took her time to help herself to a piece of bread. For the past two years, she has been in the same class as Kira Yamato, his twin brother, who is very protective of her. She bid good bye to her parents, of which her father is Head Representative for Orb.

Cagalli walked to school with her brother and eventually when they reached class, Kira immediately saw Athrun and went to spark a conversation with him. Cagalli, on the other hand, noticed a blonde guy, someone she never saw before. She took her seat besides him and sat down, examining him as if he was a specimen.


End file.
